Belle dame
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Ludwig et Feliciano sont attirés l'un par l'autre, quelles que soient leurs identités.
1. Belle dame

**Bonjour !**

 **Ce texte de présentation est remanié suite à un avertissement amical et anglophone dans les commentaires.**

 **Je rappelle bien que deux versions du texte existent. Celle présente sur ce site se veut conforme au règlement intérieur pour les M. Et j'ai maintenant compris que les paroles des chansons, c'était prohibé. Et je publie effectivement sur AO3 les versions au rating au-dessus.**

 ** _Suite à cet avertissement, les paroles ne seront plus dans le corps du texte. Vous aurez seulement des indications concernant le passage concerné. Premier, deuxième, troisième couplet, etc... Internet est votre ami. Bla, bla, bla... Vous ne m'enl... Mince, j'ai pas droit de citer cette phrase.  
_**

 _J'avais laissé cette histoire en 5 chapitres en dormance. Vu mon rythme d'écriture, il me semble préférable de ne pas la laisser dormir trop longtemps. Le début de cette histoire a été écrit à l'occasion de la Juke-box de la Saint Valentin de la Ficothèque Ardente de 2017. Comme je n'ai pas réussi à finir dans les temps, elle n'est pas comptabilisée dans le défi et a été terminée plus tard. Et oui, ça arrive de se planter sur des défis organisés sur son propre forum. C'est beau la vie (et de se mettre toute seule la barre trop haute pour un défi en 48 heures)._

 **Disclaimers :** _APH appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya et les paroles de la chanson Les maudits mots d'amour de la comédie musicale Le rouge et le noir (inspirée du fameux roman du même nom) ont été ma source d'inspiration. Je rappelle que je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette fanfiction (à part la joie d'être lue et de passer un bon moment avec vous)._

 **Avertissement/Le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli (mais je ne vais pas dépasser les limites imposées ici... soupir à fendre l'âme...) :**

 _Ce n'est un secret pour personne. Dans le manga, Feli est élevée comme une fille durant son enfance. J'aborde donc le thème transgenre, avec autant de délicatesse que possible, en prenant en compte le passé de ce personnage. J'espère n'offenser personne en exposant ma vision de ce personnage sur son genre.  
_

 **Enfance**

 **GerIta**

 _Premier couplet  
_

 _N'hésitez pas à aller écouter la chanson ou à trouver les paroles sur YouTube (donnez leur des sous gratuitement... quoi, c'est de la pub ?)._

Le Saint-Empire Romain Germanique suivait Autriche dans le dédale de son manoir. Ses petits pas d'enfant de cinq ans s'enchaînaient très vite pour rester à la hauteur de l'adolescent rebelle.

Il devait se montrer impressionnant et légitime, même s'il dépassait à peine le mètre dix.

Le plus jeune avait décidé de regrouper tous les représentants territoriaux de son Empire dans ce bastion. La même famille politique se devait de vivre sous le même toit pour partager des moments de bonheur et de joie.

Ainsi, sous couvert de raisons sentimentales complètement incongrues, il pourrait les garder à l'œil.

Le Saint-Empire craignait une trahison ou un éparpillement de ses territoires.

Malheureusement, l'enfant sentait qu'il dérangeait toutes ces nations quasiment adultes et qu'il traversait une période critique de son existence.

Trop jeune, trop puissant, trop étendu.

Trop jalousé.

Alors qu'il aurait dû bénéficier du soutien des anciens, il se retrouvait à répartir ses ennemis internes dans les chambres du manoir de cet insupportable aristocrate.

Toutes ces nations l'empêchaient de grandir.

Elles l'auraient tué dans le berceau, si elles avaient entrevu son avenir.

Roderich se racla la gorge.

« Il me semble que j'ai oublié de vous mentionner... »

L'enfant sursauta en entendant des cris juvéniles et des bruits métalliques.

Le Saint-Empire Romain Germanique se figea et retint son souffle en observant un évènement étrange au bout du couloir.

Un seau métallique virevolta dans le passage perpendiculaire au leur. Il projeta de l'eau partout. Le plus étrange était certainement que l'objet entraînait avec lui un tas de chiffons apparemment vivant et hurlant.

« Italie », soupira Roderich.

Le Saint-Empire Romain Germanique se précipita vers la petite nation en proie avec les ustensiles ménagers. Il réussit à dégager le pied de la jeune Italie de l'anse du seau et à la relever. La nation féminine le prit immédiatement dans les bras en enchaînant les remerciements. Le Saint-Empire Romain Germanique était étonné qu'Italie, une nation ancestrale et autrefois puissante, soit représentée par un enfant de son âge. Plongé dans cette étreinte simple et innocente, il profitait du chant mélodieux de sa voix.

Ses jupons, son tablier et son bonnet blancs étaient entièrement trempés par son accident ménager. Il s'en fichait complètement. Il fondait devant autant de chaleur humaine et d'émotions positives. Il redevenait l'espace d'un instant une personne de son âge.

« Les enfants ! Le programme est chargé. Vous ferez connaissance plus tard », râla Roderich.

Le Saint-Empire Romain Germanique se dégagea à regret de la petite Italie. Une erreur fatale. Il tomba amoureux dès le premier regard. Elle avait le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu et le regard le plus joyeux de toute la planète.

Comment avait-elle préservé son innocence après autant de siècles d'existence ?

« Saint-Empire, suivez-moi !, gronda Roderich. Italie !

\- Oui ! Monsieur !

\- Remets de l'ordre dans tout ceci ! Je veux que le manoir soit impeccable à la fin de la journée.

\- Bien, Monsieur ! »

Le Saint-Empire Romain Germanique reprit sa visite à contrecœur. À l'angle d'un couloir, Roderich lui murmura :

« Felicia est la pire menace qui vous guette, Saint-Empire. Il faut la contraindre à rester une enfant.

\- Vous êtes tyrannique avec elle.

\- Il faut l'occuper à de basses besognes, pour votre bien et le sien. L'Empire Romain ne lui a pas seulement légué ses terres ou son génie stratégique, mais aussi ses ennemis. L'Italie regorge également de trésors économiques. Ne réveillez pas les ennemis de votre jeune alliée. Ils seront alors les vôtres. »

Le Saint-Empire Romain Germanique le fusilla du regard durant le reste de la visite. Il comprenait le point de vue cartésien de Roderich, ce qui l'horripilait. Il se plaignait de ne pas atteindre sa taille adulte et se devait de contraindre l'un de ses plus puissants alliés à l'infantilisme. Il comprit que ses ennemis internes et externes pensaient la même chose de lui. Il pourrait devenir trop puissant et trop difficile à contraindre. Tout comme Italie.

Quand ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, le Saint-Empire Romain Germanique s'arrêta net. Il entendit la voix mélodieuse d'Italie résonner dans les couloirs. Elle fredonnait une chanson légère et joyeuse aux accents de son pays. Elle apportait du soleil et de la lumière dans cette demeure immense et vide, en dansant dans ses couloirs plus qu'elle ne les balayait. Sa présence à elle seule occupait tout l'espace alentour.

Un tel charisme ne pouvait provenir que d'une puissante nation en devenir.

Le Saint-Empire adorait l'enthousiasme et le bonheur qu'elle dégageait de manière naturelle.

Elle serait la plus belle d'entre toutes. Il en était persuadé.

Quand elle lui servit son thé, ils échangèrent un sourire complice.

Ils étaient deux enfants prisonniers dans cette bâtisse sinistre.

Le Saint-Empire Romain Germanique savait qu'elle rendrait son séjour supportable, voire même agréable.

Grâce à elle, il ne put compter le nombre de bêtises, balades, discussions, cours de peinture, bouquets de fleurs, escapades dans la nuit, sentiments et éclats de rire qui le motivèrent à revenir vivant de la guerre et des pièges de la politique.


	2. Cher ami

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 **DjoDjoCute** : La première partie était basée sur l'enfance d'Italie, maintenant on part sur sa version adulte. J'aime beaucoup le HRE/Italie. Ils sont adorables.

 **Kurea :** Tant de bonheur juvénile, c'est tellement facile à conjurer. Je confirme. On dirait bien qu'il y a un nettoyage de printemps sur ce site (les dates correspondent à leurs habitudes). Mais j'ai pas peur, je poste la suite.

 **Cher ami**

 _Deuxième couplet_

Depuis leur première rencontre, Feliciano Vargas évitait de croiser le regard de son ami et allié Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Ses yeux bleus remuaient des sentiments douloureux.

Son sourire chamboulait sa mémoire.

Ses gestes troublaient son inconscient.

Allemagne, un adulte fort et méthodique avait remplacé son amour de jeunesse, le Saint-Empire Romain Germanique. Le jeune garçon avait tragiquement disparu au cours d'une bataille, certainement assassiné par des nations apeurées par son ascension. Lors de son deuil, Italie avait compris qu'elle devait grandir de manière intelligente et progressive.

Feliciano se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il lui arrivait encore de parler de lui au féminin, surtout quand il s'agissait de certaines périodes de son existence.

Italie du Nord avait découvert qu'il était un garçon, lors de son adolescence. Outré par cette terrible humiliation, il s'était allié à son jumeau sudiste pour prendre le contrôle de son pays. Ils avaient mis au point toute une stratégie de mésententes et de rumeurs tendancieuses pour réjouir leurs ennemis. De plus, la légende sanglante de Remus et Romulus avait tellement rassuré les nations alentours que Feliciano et Romano avaient réussi à atteindre l'âge adulte. Tout doucement. Progressivement. En faisant croire que leur pays s'écroulerait sous leurs disputes incessantes. À présent, les nations trompées se rendaient compte de la supercherie.

Ils comptaient leurs soutiens sur les doigts d'une main.

Heureusement, ils avaient les épaules assez solides pour supporter une période aussi critique.

« Je pense que tu es une nation très intelligente. »

Très vite, Ludwig avait compris qu'il aimait mieux Feliciano à ses côtés que dans le camp adverse.

Si Saint-Empire Romain Germanique avait grandi, il lui ressemblerait. En même temps, ils étaient certainement frères.

« Tu as trompé tout ton monde pour te développer. Une telle clairvoyance, c'est rare.

\- Il en est certainement de même pour toi, lui sourit Feliciano. Il n'y a pas un seul portrait de toi, enfant. Abracadabra, je suis Allemagne ! Je fais 1m80, je suis tout en muscle, j'ai trois chiens…

\- Feli, les chiens, ce n'est pas une information pertinente par rapport au contexte.

\- Il fallait les nourrir, ces monstres. Je t'avertis. Je préfère les chats. »

Ludwid leva les yeux au ciel, en soupirant. Il avait beau dire. Il aimait quand Feliciano partait dans tous les sens.

« Non, mais sérieusement… »

Un fantôme passa dans le regard ambré de Feliciano.

« J'ai vu ce qu'il pouvait arriver aux enfants nations.

\- La précédente Italie… »

Feliciano avait fait croire à la mort de sa forme enfantine, car elle était bien trop féminine à son goût. Il avait préféré enterrer la honte de ses jeunes années plutôt que subir des questions déplacées sur son identité sexuelle. De plus, il avait pu s'offrir une adolescence fulgurante et un jumelage arrangeant.

Sa présentation au monde entier avait été mémorable.

« Je suis Italie ! J'aime les pâtes et la mozzarella. J'ai quatorze ans. J'ai vécu caché jusque-là. Et mon frère jumeau n'est pas très avenant… Ne me crie pas dessus, Romano… Il sera votre deuxième interlocuteur, car je serai toujours le premier dans le cœur des Italiens… Pardonnez le langage de mon frère… Non ! Romano chéri ! On ne se parle pas en privé maintenant pour remettre deux-trois trucs au point. Mais je… Romano, retire ce que tu viens de dire. C'est insultant… Je respecte nos accords… Ah ! Tu ne l'avais pas compris comme ça… Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard ! ».

Tout ceci avait été ponctué par un bel « enculé » de la part de son grand frère. On ne leur avait même pas donné deux mois d'existence.

Le coin de la bouche de Feliciano se tordit. Saint-Empire Romain Germanique n'avait pas eu l'opportunité d'assurer ses arrières, tellement son ascension avait été fulgurante et mise en avant par son grand frère.

Prusse avait été bien trop fier de son premier frère.

Au moins, Gilbert ne réitérait pas ses erreurs.

« Saint-Empire Romain Germanique », murmura Feliciano.

Le verre de bière de Ludwig produisit un léger bruit cristallin à ce moment-là. Feliciano se tourna vers lui, pour échanger un sourire triste. Ludwig aurait certainement aimé connaître ce frère disparu trop tôt.

Ce fantôme leur collait à la peau.

D'ailleurs, Feliciano se força à ouvrir les yeux pour affronter le physique de Ludwig. Il devait arrêter de se montrer malpoli envers son meilleur ami.

Ludwig était exactement comme il avait imaginé son amour de jeunesse une fois adulte.

Feliciano espérait que Ludwig ne lisait pas dans ses pensées. Il n'aimerait pas justifier qu'il avait fantasmé sur de possibles retrouvailles avec le Saint-Empire Romain Germanique adulte. C'était extrêmement gênant. On ne rêvait pas ainsi des morts et on ne confondait pas deux frères ensemble.

Pourtant, Feliciano ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer sa vie privée différemment. Le Saint-Empire aurait pu survivre à ses blessures. Il l'aurait rejoint. Ils se seraient battus ensemble pour survivre dans ce monde fourbe. Ils auraient réussi et grandi côte à côte. Il serait vivant. Et avec lui.

Ils s'aimaient énormément, enfants. Sans aucun doute. Seulement, la réalité aurait fini par les rattraper. Quand Feliciano se mettait à rêvasser sur l'aspect charnel de leur relation hypothétique, quelque chose le gênait. Il savait que son plaisir onirique était masochiste. Son amour ne reviendrait pas. Il s'agissait d'un problème assez épineux que ses pensées n'arrivaient pas à démêler.

Une question sans réponse hantait donc Feliciano.

Est-ce que son amour de jeunesse aurait accepté son véritable sexe ?

Il n'en saurait jamais rien.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu pars dans le vague comme ça, râla Ludwig. Tu n'es pas fait pour être triste.

\- Le vin me rend mélancolique.

\- J'imagine que toutes les nations ont des squelettes dans leurs placards.

\- Certaines ont des squelettes d'enfant, grogna Feliciano.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est arrivé à ta sœur... Roderich et Elizabeta ont été très évasifs sur le sujet. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, elle était encore prisonnière de ce manoir… C'est Gilbert qui me l'a dit. »

La curiosité de Ludwig commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise. Feliciano n'acceptait ce genre de questions que de la part de ses proches. Ludwig en faisait dorénavant partie. Toutefois, pas assez pour qu'il connaisse la vérité.

« Je pense qu'elle a été séparée beaucoup trop longtemps de ses terres. Le lien s'est tout simplement coupé. Roderich et Elizabeta en ont certainement honte. C'est de leur faute.

\- Tu leur en veux ?, s'en inquiéta Ludwig.

\- Bien sûr. »

Feliciano les détestait pour de nombreuses raisons. Il avait fait profil bas pendant des décennies. Il avait supporté les tâches ingrates, les remarques sexistes et les punitions, sans broncher une seule seconde. Italie avait fait confiance à son intellect calculateur rodé par des siècles d'existence pour le protéger. La situation n'avait pas exigé ses qualités de chef militaire ou politique. Il s'était donc réfugié dans son naturel joyeux et était tombé à pieds joints dans l'enfance, usant d'une diplomatie peu commune pour une nation.

Feli avait été une petite fille adorable à souhait. Il avait déclenché l'adoration et l'attachement chez ses ennemis ancestraux et ses alliés castrateurs.

Et il avait rencontré le Saint-Empire, avec lequel la comédie ne pouvait être de mise. Il avait aimé côtoyer cette jeune nation et devenir l'espace de quelques instants volés un enfant à part entière. Il avait été lui-même avec lui, car les calculs et la politique n'avaient pas leur place dans une telle relation.

À la mort de l'Empire, Feli n'aurait pas survécu longtemps en dehors du manoir. Il était beaucoup trop vulnérable. Logé, nourri, blanchi, il en avait appris autant que possible sur ses tuteurs légaux. Il connaissait toutes leurs faiblesses.

« Ce sont nos alliés. »

Feliciano savait que les guerres possédaient de sacrés revers.

Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

Il se détestait d'être devenu une nation adulte comme les autres, avec des rancœurs ensommeillées et des opportunités terribles.

Il ferait mieux de se réconcilier avec ceux qui l'avaient caché sous leur toit, plutôt que de leur en vouloir de l'avoir surprotégé.

Un incendie terrible de vengeance brûlait en son cœur.

Il était une nation en guerre, hantée par la perte d'un être cher. Il suffirait de peu pour que toute sa colère se déchaîne contre les anciennes puissances de ce monde assassin.

Ludwig attrapa sa main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Feliciano trembla de tout son être, frappé par le désir. Ses doigts jouèrent tendrement avec les siens. Feliciano avait l'impression que Ludwig le ramenait vers la réalité du moment et son humanité.

Ils prenaient un verre entre amis.

Italie et Allemagne n'étaient pas conviées à cette table.

« Romano m'a dit… enfin hurlé… que tu étais sur un nouveau projet de tableau, tenta Ludwig.

\- J'aime peindre à mes moments perdus. Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais voir tes créations ?

\- Certaines d'entre elles… Je n'ai pas pu toutes les garder. »

Il valait mieux laisser certaines toiles dans le grenier.

Romano lui avait suggéré de les brûler pour effacer toute trace de son séjour au manoir. Feliciano avait rétorqué qu'il gardait des objets appartenant à leur sœur. Ils avaient eu leur première vraie dispute ce jour-là.

« J'en serai honoré », lui sourit Ludwig en continuant à jouer avec ses doigts.

Feliciano aimait bien voir leurs mains entrelacées. Pourtant, il était gêné d'éprouver de l'affection pour Ludwig. Il avait peur de transférer ses sentiments perdus pour le Saint-Empire sur lui. Ce n'était pas juste pour Ludwig.

Avec tendresse, Ludwig remit l'une des mèches de cheveux de Feliciano en place.

Le geste innocent lui rappela encore son amour de jeunesse.

« Ludwig ? On dirait que tu as abusé de la bière, souffla Feliciano.

\- Mais je… Non… »

Ludwig s'éloigna en vitesse de lui.

« Tu as les joues toutes rouges !, se moqua de lui Feliciano.

\- Je voyais que ça te gênait, répondit Ludwig avec aplomb.

\- C'est trop adorable, Lulu ! »

La plupart des habitués se tournèrent vers eux avec des regards dégoûtés.

« Feli, ça ne se fait pas ! Tu es un homme, chuchota Ludwig.

\- C'est toi qui as commencé. »

Feliciano embrassa le dos de sa main, à défaut de pouvoir s'emparer de sa bouche. Il jouait un jeu dangereux. En tant que nation, vivre ses sentiments pourrait le détruire. En tant qu'être humain, tomber amoureux d'un autre homme l'exposait à la haine de ses semblables. De plus, son passé risquait de le rattraper et de fragiliser cet amour naissant.

Ils feraient mieux de rester amis.


	3. Désir impromptu

**_Bonjour ! Voici la suite !_**

 ** _Je rappelle qu'il existe une version AO3 de cette fanfiction au rating plus élevé._**

 ** _Pour celles et ceux qui suivent Parfum de Lys, il y a eu un bug au moment du chargement du dernier chapitre. Bref, je crois que la notification n'a pas été envoyée aux followers (mais le chapitre est bien sur le site)._**

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 **DjoDjoCute :** J'ai tendance à rendre plus mâture le personnage de Feliciano dans mes fanfictions. Je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer comme particulièrement idiot. Il a quand même vécu des choses difficiles. Son attachement pour tout ce qui est simple (et toutes ses tentatives de sabordages dans le milieu militaire) me semble le fruit de la maturité... Je ne sais pas... Il me semble qu'il y en a encore qui sont au stade de se taper sur la gueule à la moindre occasion. Beaucoup de personnes ignore que Italie a survécu. Donc, ça peut engendrer quelques quiproquos. **  
**

 **Le cookie tueur :** Merci pour les compliments. J'espère que la suite te plaira. J'ai essayé de rester dans la même dynamique pour Feliciano et Romano.

 **Kurea-chan :** Je sais que tu aimes bien l'ambiguë de cette fanfic. Feli a tout prévu pour sortir son épingle du jeu. Après, Ludwig le connaît assez bien. A force de le côtoyer, il a pu remarquer ses points forts... La complication sentimentale ne va pas durer des plombes (comme dans d'autres de mes écrits... oups). L'histoire ne fait que cinq chapitres. En fait... mais oui, c'est bien France à l'origine de tout ce bordel sentimental d'un point de vue historique (ah, le pays de l'amour... et de la guerre Napoléonienne).

 **Désir impromptu**

 _Refrain_

Ludwig réceptionna dans ses bras Feliciano. L'Italien riait et parlait en même temps. Il lui racontait sa journée ou, alors, il lui parlait du soleil couchant sur les champs, de la beauté des plages et des jeux dans les rues. Il lui détaillait des recettes de cuisine, et généralement, il trouvait le temps de les lui préparer le week-end venu. Ludwig oubliait qu'il était une nation, le temps de quelques instants, et se laissait envahir par la sérénité. Souvent ses mains s'aventuraient sur la chute de reins de Feliciano, quand ils discutaient l'un contre l'autre.

Plus rien d'autre n'existait.

Ils échangeaient souvent des sourires complices au détour d'un couloir, des petites œillades en se croisant et des signes de la main au loin.

Il leur fallait un rien pour se comprendre.

Ludwig se laissait porter par la joie naturelle de Feliciano et détestait voir ses traits se métamorphoser pour reprendre son sérieux. Leurs statuts les rattrapaient beaucoup trop souvent. Leur survie en dépendait. Parfois, ils souhaiteraient être débarrassé de ce fardeau et expérimenter une vie courte et intense.

Feliciano se révélait aussi souvent que possible récalcitrant à leurs devoirs de nation.

 _Refrain bis_

L'Italien l'entraina dans sa chute le long de la colline. Ils roulèrent ensemble dans les herbes des champs en riant. Ils devaient pourtant s'entraîner à se battre. Feliciano en avait décidé autrement. Ils fuyaient encore leurs responsabilités. Combien de peuples et de nations plieraient sous le joug des puissants ? Ils ne voulaient pas y penser. Ils souhaitaient tout oublier et vivre simplement. Ils y arrivaient pendant quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Leur roulade s'arrêta brusquement.

Essoufflé, Feliciano se retrouva sur Ludwig, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

 _Troisième couplet_

Ludwig tombait peu à peu sous le charme de Feliciano.

Gilbert le mettait constamment en garde contre une idylle amoureuse avec son allié. On ne sait jamais comment les choses peuvent tourner. Feliciano avait démontré au monde entier que derrière ses sourires avenants se dissimulaient une intelligence redoutable et un opportunisme dérangeant.

Italie n'était pas fiable.

Il créait une scission entre les membres de leur union politique. Il n'arrivait pas à s'entendre avec Autriche et Hongrie. Que pouvait-on savoir sur ses intentions politiques ? Il était encore une jeune nation indécise qui confondait sa vie personnelle et ses ambitions nationales.

On répétait sans cesse à Ludwig de se méfier de Feliciano.

Comment pourrait-il nourrir des sentiments négatifs envers son meilleur ami ?

Meilleur ami n'était certainement pas le terme le plus approprié. Ludwig ne pouvait ignorer les regards langoureux, les gestes tendancieux et les lapsus révélateurs de Feliciano. Et comment qualifier la personne qui partageait vos nuits de manière platonique ? Feliciano s'allongeait entièrement nu dans ses draps. Ludwig n'osait pas toucher la peau blanche et douce, si proche et si désirable. À force de contenir son désir, il connaissait par cœur l'emplacement des grains de beauté de son corps. Feliciano frissonnait sous son regard insistant, mais ne se tournait pas pour autant vers lui. Alors qu'il le prenait si facilement dans ses bras le jour, l'italien s'en abstenait la nuit.

Quelque chose d'invisible les séparait encore et les empêchait de basculer dans la passion.

Ludwig pensait que les conseils de ses aînés n'étaient pas en cause.

Non.

Son meilleur ami ressemblait beaucoup trop à la jeune Italie disparue. Physiquement parlant. Ludwig n'osait dire à Feliciano que sa silhouette et ses traits demeuraient androgynes et que ses gestes possédaient des inclinaisons féminines. Elle lui aurait ressemblé. Même leurs yeux brillaient des mêmes nuances mordorées. Ce sourire unique illuminait aussi son visage. Sa présence l'apaisait en toutes circonstances. Et sa voix… Son timbre masculin fredonnait des mélodies italiennes avec un petit quelque chose de familier.

Feliciano le plongeait dans un trouble terrible.

Ludwig craignait de mélanger l'amitié actuelle et l'amour perdu dans une seule et même personne.

Ce serait injuste pour Feliciano.

Aimer un homme était dangereux en ces temps troublés. Alors il ne l'approcherait que s'il était certain de ses sentiments et de son engagement. Une relation amoureuse entre deux nations était parsemée de coups bas politiques aux yeux de tous et de pardons dans l'intimité.

Serait-il d'ailleurs capable d'aimer un homme ?

Ne le confondait-il pas encore avec un brin de femme ?

Ludwig était perdu entre ses sentiments et sa raison. Homme ou nation, les dilemmes s'enchaînaient concernant Italie.

Hanté par ses questionnements, Ludwig quitta le bureau que Feliciano avait mis à sa disposition à Rome. La marche l'aidait généralement à prendre des décisions importantes. Ce serait également l'occasion de profiter des splendeurs du Palais. Si son grand frère ne s'était pas décidé à jouer les chaperons, son séjour en Italie aurait été bien agréable.

Ludwig écoutait d'une oreille distraite les exploits militaires de son frère Gilbert, quand une bombe italienne débarqua dans les couloirs. Feliciano était bien matinal.

« Lulu !, s'exclama Feliciano en courant vers eux.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'il t'appelle encore comme ça, grimaça Gilbert.

\- Le rapport que tu m'as demandé est sur le bureau.

\- Merci, Feli…

\- Avec trois semaines de retard, Italia, gronda Gilbert. C'est inadmissible ! Nous avions besoin de ses informations bien plus tôt. Maintenant, elles ne nous serviront plus à rien.

\- Je suis terriblement désolé ! ça ne se reproduira plus ! »

Ludwig ne prêta pas particulièrement attention aux excuses interminables de Feliciano. Il était focalisé sur son costume de cérémonie religieuse. Une longue robe blanche recouverte d'une tunique rouge lui arrivait jusqu'aux mollets. Ses bottes carmin et unisexes en dépassaient. Son cou gracile supportait plusieurs chapelets semblables à des bijoux. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient maintenus par un bonnet blanc. Son visage androgyne rajoutait à la confusion.

Ludwig trembla de tout son être.

Il avait l'impression de voir un fantôme.

« À d'autres, Italie, s'énerva Gilbert. Tu as toujours des excuses…

\- Il y a eu les inondations ! J'ai dû reloger tout le monde. J'avais d'autres choses à faire que courir après des traîtres ! Vee !

\- À d'autres ! On dirait que tu fais tout pour nous saborder !

\- Mais jamais de la vie ! Je n'ai pas le même sens des priorités que toi. Oh ! Et il y avait ce pauvre vieux grand-père qui avait perdu tout son élevage… Et cette femme qui avait perdu ses enfants… La pauvre dame. Et quel drame ! La joie immense que l'on a ressentie quand on a su où étaient les deux petits garçons. Que cela n'arrive à personne… il y avait aussi cet homme qui avait perdu sa vigne. Sa vigne, mais c'est terrible ! On a dû rétablir les routes et les communications. Tu ne te rends pas compte, Gilbert. Et le pire de tout, le plus chronophage, on a dû retrouver tous les chats perdus ! Vee ! »

À la mention des chats égarés, Gilbert resta sans voix. Ludwig eut très peur que son frère fasse une syncope pour une plaisanterie italienne. Feliciano l'avait dit avec une telle innocence qu'on ne savait pas comment le réprimander.

« Ce n'est rien, Feliciano. Je comprends que tu aies préféré t'occuper de ton peuple plutôt que de répondre à nos demandes », répondit avec diplomatie Ludwig.

Gilbert secoua la tête pour dire que c'était inadmissible.

« Reprends ton souffle, Gilbert. Ça va aller, dit Feliciano avec énormément de gentillesse. Comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'influençable… Vee ! Je suis vraiment désolé. Je te ferai à manger pour me faire pardonner.

\- Tu es mieux en cuisine que partout ailleurs, siffla Gilbert.

\- Gilbert, cette remarque est totalement déplacée, s'énerva Ludwig. Il s'agit d'une nation. Tu lui dois le respect.

\- Tu prends toujours sa défense, Ludwig. Feliciano a toujours des retards sur certains dossiers sensibles, cria Gilbert. Ces traîtres t'attaqueront un jour. Feli n'en a rien à foutre, visiblement. La sécurité nationale passe avant les problématiques sociales.

\- Tout dépend des conditions climatiques, se justifia Feliciano. Et… volcaniques… »

Gilbert attrapa la robe de Feliciano avec un sourire mauvais. Ludwig se prépara mentalement à ce que son frère sorte une grosse connerie sous l'emprise de la colère. Il n'arriverait pas à l'empêcher. Et Feliciano serait encore au centre des discordes.

« Je ne doute pas que c'est chaud comme la braise sous tes jupons. Je m'attendrais presque à trouver des bas coquins là-dessous.

\- Lâche mon costume de cérémonie, blasphémateur. »

Feliciano fusilla méchamment du regard Gilbert, alors que Ludwig muselait sa colère. Comment osait-il ?

« Tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent ainsi. C'est plus facile pour séduire les hommes. On connaît tes préférences. »

Feliciano bouillait de rage. Il tenait énormément à sa virilité. Et Gilbert adorait beaucoup trop titiller les points sensibles de ceux qu'il considérait comme une menace pour Ludwig. Avant que Ludwig ne prenne sa défense, Feliciano haussa la voix :

« Il fallait peut-être réfléchir à deux fois avant de m'élever comme une fille ! Je ne suis plus une petite chose fragile et soumise qui passe la serpillère. Alors, tes ordres ou tes désirs tordus, tu peux te les foutre là où je pense. »

Stupéfait, Ludwig eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre.

Tout prenait un sens nouveau. Tout devenait clair et limpide. Tout s'arrangeait. Tout était simple.

C'était elle ! Enfin, lui. Et il se tenait à ses côtés depuis tout ce temps.

Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien et que le poids du chagrin les ralentissent à ce point.

Son amour pour Feliciano se consolida en quelques secondes.

Plus aucun doute ne l'habitait.

« Feli… Tu sais bien que je ne le savais pas à cette époque, sinon je les en aurais empêchés, balbutia Gilbert.

\- Peu importe. Tes remarques salaces, sexistes et humiliantes, je ne veux plus les entendre.

\- Moi aussi, insista Ludwig. Italie n'a pas à être traitée de la sorte. »

En un seul regard, Gilbert comprit que Ludwig savait enfin la vérité.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir dit des paroles blessantes sous l'effet de la colère, Italie, soupira Gilbert. Est-ce que je peux m'entretenir avec mon frère ?

\- Je dois de toute manière assister à la cérémonie. On se revoit tout à l'heure, Lulu. J'ai prévu de te faire visiter des jardins absolument sublimes.

\- Feliciano, ton devoir de nation, commença Gilbert.

\- Est de me préoccuper de mes terres et de mes habitants. Et des choses simples, généreuses et paisibles. Là est mon devoir. On n'a pas la même conception des choses, Gilbert. »

Ludwig ne put s'empêcher de suivre du regard la démarche de Feliciano. L'Italien lui adressa un petit geste de la main ainsi qu'un sourire lumineux, comme s'il était la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Et c'était certainement vrai.

« Ludwig…

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire, lui reprocha-t-il. Ce malentendu nous sépare.

\- Ces secrets vous protègent tous les deux. Italie n'a quasiment plus besoin de cacher son passé. Il a juste peur qu'on le tourne en dérision. Mais toi… Je te rappelle que tu as failli mourir lors de cette bataille. Tout le monde connaît ton talon d'Achille. Je t'ai sauvé in extremis. Je ne veux plus revivre un tel drame.

\- Je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. Seulement, je ne peux pas lui mentir à ce sujet.

\- Il causera ta perte, Ludwig. Ouvre les yeux. Il est en train de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Avec ton approbation, en plus. Il n'est pas un enfant innocent qui cueille des marguerites dans les champs, qui fredonne des airs italiens ou qui danse dans les couloirs.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, non plus.

\- Il me semble que vous dormez ensemble, et plus si affinités.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, rougit Ludwig.

\- Quand il s'agit de ta sécurité, ça me regarde ! Ne lui donne pas de quoi te planter un couteau dans le cœur. Ne baisse pas la garde devant son beau sourire de vicelard. Les nations ont toutes leurs côtés sombres.

\- Tu ne connais vraiment pas bien Feliciano, soupira Ludwig. Vous ne vous comprenez pas.

\- Ludwig.

\- Je l'aime depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré. Peu importe son sexe. »

Son frère tenta de le convaincre de se donner un délai de réflexion. Ludwig ne pouvait pas garder la joie qui l'envahissait que pour lui. Feliciano devait connaître sa véritable identité. Ce serait le trahir que de le garder dans l'ignorance.

Ludwig attendit la nuit avec impatience et soupira de bien-être quand Feliciano le rejoignit dans le lit. Un sourire idiot fleurit sur ses lèvres, quand Feliciano lui tourna le dos comme à son habitude. Ils préféraient ne pas se voir quand ils discutaient jusqu'à pas d'heure, en souffrant de leurs désirs réprimés. Ludwig roula sur le matelas pour se porter contre Feliciano et lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait comme au tout premier jour.

Il avait été le Saint-Empire Romain Germanique, un petit garçon perdu dans un monde de grands avec pour seule amie une nation asservie.

Ludwig plaçait son cœur entre les mains de Feliciano, en toute confiance.

Surpris par une telle révélation, Feliciano laissa couler quelques larmes sur ses joues rosies par l'émotion. Il se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Alors que leurs langues s'apprivoisaient, leurs mains partirent explorer leurs corps masculins de plus en plus excités. Le désir se mêla au plaisir quand leurs bassins se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Feliciano chercha alors à le débarrasser de son caleçon, avec sa maladresse habituelle. Hors de question d'être le seul entièrement nu sous les couvertures. Ludwig rit à la plaisanterie, tint son visage en coupe et plongea la langue dans sa bouche.

Il était délicieux de céder à ses allants amoureux et ses désirs réprimés.

Feliciano gémissait dans leur baiser langoureux et collait désespérément son corps au sien. Ludwig soutenait son dos avec ses mains larges et puissantes. Le corps de Feliciano lui paraissait gracile et nerveux entre ses doigts, mais tellement doux et sensible au toucher. La friction entre leurs sexes à découvert leur laissait un goût d'inachevé. Leurs bassins se rapprochaient autant que possible. Leurs torses s'effleuraient. Leurs mains cherchaient autant à caresser qu'à étreindre au plus près.

Il leur fallait s'unir de la manière la plus intime qui soit.

À bout de souffle, Ludwig se sépara à regret de la bouche délicieuse de Feliciano. Il n'aurait jamais cru que sa langue lui ferait autant d'effet. Il adorait quand elle glissait sur la sienne et provoquait des frissons dans tout son corps.

« Je te veux, gémit Feliciano.

\- Depuis tellement longtemps », compléta Ludwig.


	4. Trahir

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de l'avertissement que je me suis pris, mais j'ai l'impression que les notifications de nouveaux chapitres ne fonctionnent pas. Et j'ai updaté pourtant.**

 **Ensuite, il y a soirée d'écriture ce vendredi à la Ficothèque... Au vu du sujet (et qu'on me surveille), je pense que les drabbles apparaîtront plutôt sur AO3. Seulement, ne sait-on jamais, je peux être soft.**

 **Merci pour la review !**

 **DjoDjoCute :** Je suis contente d'avoir fait fondre ton coeur pour ce joli couple... Seulement, ce n'est pas terminé !

 **Trahir**

 _Couplet suivant_

« Comment on se retrouve ?, s'exclama joyeusement France. Alors, vous allez vendre vos petits copains encore une fois ? »

Feliciano se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ludwig ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Pourtant, cet accord se révélait absolument nécessaire.

« Son enfoiré de petit copain. Je ne fraie pas avec ces sales bâtards, répliqua Romano. Quoi ? J'ai rien à voir avec ces connards ! Je me rends à la raison. Vous pouvez vous servir de mes territoires pour envahir l'Italie du Nord.

\- Je ne comprends pas, s'alarma Francis. Je pensais que vous capituliez tous les deux.

\- Une scission politique a partagé nos territoires d'origine. Je ne peux pas signer une reddition à la place de mon dirigeant. Je suis obligé de rester dans la partie Nord, marmonna Feliciano.

\- Et de leur pomper…

\- Romano !

\- Il n'y avait pas de sous-entendus scabreux. Feliciano récoltera toute information utile, de la manière qu'il lui plaira, histoire de la leur mettre bien profond.

\- Il me semble que tu sous-entendais quelque chose cette fois-ci, soupira Feliciano.

\- Je ne cautionne pas ces salopards depuis le début. Et toi, non plus ! Gouvernement de merde ! Ce n'était pas malin de revoir en cachette Ludwig dans l'entre deux-guerres, idiota.

\- Tu vas arrêter de me le reprocher, s'il te plaît. Il s'agit de ma vie privée. Mais bon, c'est gentil que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi. »

Son jumeau se taisait enfin. Romano n'était pas une personne foncièrement méchante. Son franc parler cachait généralement son sentimentalisme. D'ailleurs, il éprouvait généralement de la honte quand on mettait le doigt sur ses angoisses.

« Mon petit Feli ! Tu ferais mieux de rester ici en tant que prisonnier politique, proposa Francis. La campagne d'Italie risque de grandement t'affaiblir. Ce serait dommage que l'Allemagne en profite pour te rayer de la carte.

\- Ludwig ne ferait jamais ça. Il va contre-attaquer le Sud.

\- Il n'est pas vraiment lui-même… Et nous ne savons pas où il se trouve. Feli, tu es en train de trahir la confiance de ton grand amour. Crois-en mon expérience… Arthur, ne me donne pas des coups de pieds en douce sous la table, pouffa Francis. Je ne sais pas si tu me fais du pied ou si tu veux m'écraser les orteils. Aïe ! Sadique…

\- Tu as ta réponse, stupid frog, ricana Angleterre.

\- Donc, crois-en mon expérience. Ta douce moitié peut réagir de manière extrême ou bizarre. Eloigne tes jambes des miennes, Arthur.

\- Ce sont tes jambes qui sont sur les miennes, stupid frog. J'ai rien fait… Ah ! Arrête ! Vire tes sales pattes de mon fauteuil.

\- Tu ferais mieux de dire que Romano t'a capturé et t'a livré à nos bons soins, plutôt que de retourner dans la gueule du loup, continua Francis en ignorant son compagnon de toujours.

\- Ludwig ne tombera pas dans le piège de la campagne d'Italie, si je reste ici. »

Un froid glaça l'assistance. Toutes les nations comprenaient à quel point Feliciano se mettait en danger pour détruire l'Allemagne nazi. Coupé de son frère, Feliciano représenterait des terres indécises et prises en étau par les deux camps ennemis.

Feliciano prenait le risque de disparaître pour retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait. Ludwig n'était plus le même et se révélait particulièrement absent. Leurs draps prenaient le froid à force de n'être plus partagés depuis plus de deux ans. L'idéologie nazi avait gangréné son cœur, s'était infiltré dans ses veines et l'avait éloigné de lui.

Il fallait le délivrer des crimes commis dans son pays, de ses dirigeants et des pensées populaires qui avaient chassé la personne qu'il était. Et surtout, il fallait que Ludwig reste en vie.

Feliciano ne souhaitait pas qu'on se souvienne de lui ainsi.

Il espérait que Ludwig comprendrait sa démarche. Il trahissait sa confiance, en assistant aux négociations. Pire, il allait donner l'opportunité à une Allemagne aliénée de le détruire. Ludwig ne le lui pardonnerait jamais, s'il disparaissait par sa faute.

 _Refrain_

« Où est Feliciano ? »

Romano grimaça en entendant la question légitime de Ludwig.

Ils s'étaient réunis tous les six pour former une entité européenne. En ce jour important, l'absence du représentant officiel de l'Italie troublait l'assistance.

« On n'a pas besoin de se déplacer tous les deux, tenta Romano. Feliciano a été retenu par un problème interne. »

Ludwig n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.

Feliciano n'était pas réapparu depuis la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale. Pour rien au monde, il aurait envoyé Romano signer à sa place la construction d'une organisation pour la paix en Europe. Ils seraient venus tous les deux.

« Je ne te crois pas. Je ne signerai pas l'accord, tant que Feliciano ne sera pas là pour le ratifier.

\- Putain de bâtard allemand ! C'est suffisant que je sois là ! Tu fais chier !

\- Ce que Ludwig tente de dire…

\- France, ne parle pas à ma place.

\- Je pense qu'un peu de diplomatie est nécessaire, tenta Francis. On est tous inquiet de ne pas revoir notre cher Feliciano. De plus, la dernière fois que je l'ai croisé, il s'apprêtait à prendre des risques considérables pour son intégrité physique.

\- Quoi ?, s'égosilla Ludwig.

\- Avant toute réclamation, on ne savait pas que tu étais prisonnier de ton gouvernement, Ludwig. Il pensait que tu ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Romano, rassure-nous, s'il te plaît, l'implora Francis.

\- Il est toujours vivant… quelque part… Mais bon, c'est pas vos affaires, les gros bâtards. Je gère….

\- il s'est pris les attaques alliées d'une part et une contre-attaque allemande de l'autre. Sans compter, tous les villages résistants incendiés, résuma Francis. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'un peu d'aide pour le retrouver ?

\- Je gère. Je suis le boss », tenta Romano.

Ses mains tremblantes et son regard indécis ne trompaient personne.

Mort d'inquiétude, Ludwig décida de signer le traité en l'absence de Feliciano à condition qu'il puisse le ratifier plus tard. Il gagnait ainsi l'opportunité de se rendre plus fréquemment en Italie, sans attirer les soupçons, et de rechercher Feliciano par ses propres moyens.

Romano ne fut pas longtemps dupe sur ses nombreuses demandes de réunion de travail. Il finit par lui donner l'autorisation de se rendre à sa guise en Italie du Nord, du moment qu'il en était averti. Il avait autre chose à foutre que de s'engueuler pour rien avec lui. Comme rechercher Feli, par exemple.


	5. A la vie, à la mort

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Merci aux guests, un petit j'aime, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **DjoDjoCute :** C'était compliqué lors des derniers chapitres... C'est toujours difficile de traiter l'époque de la deuxième guerre mondiale avec eux. C'est hyper délicat... J'en ai vu de toutes les couleurs, quand j'ai écrit Réconciliation européenne. J'essayais de peser chacun de mes mots, pour ne rien dire de travers.

 **Scarlet-Carnival :** Merci pour les compliments. Je ne voulais pas m'appesantir et prendre des chemins sinueux dans cette fanfiction. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cette raison que cette fanfiction n'est pas sortie plus tôt. Je voulais simplifier un maximum et rester sur l'essentiel. Le genre de Feliciano est déjà un bon morceau.

 **Kurea :** J'attends ta prochaine review par mail ! Trop contente. Mais tu sais qu'une situation avec de l'amour et du drama, ça me plaît. Alors, notre italien préféré n'est toujours pas sorti d'affaire avec moi... Enfin, la prochaine fois, ce sera du 2P... Je crois qu'Allemagne va prendre cher et se faire harceler. J'ai hâte. Mais bon, mon planning est de nouveau très chargé. Je ne sais pas quand ça sortira.

 **Yllsnyae :** Je suis très contente de te faire aimer ce couple. J'ai joué sur leurs identités à tous les deux. C'est quand même quelque chose qui pourrait les rapprocher. Happy end ou pas ? En tout cas, c'est le dernier chapitre.

 **A la vie, à la mort**

 _Dernier couplet_

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Felicia se terrait dans un village alpin. Elle craignait la confrontation avec le monde, et, surtout, avec Ludwig. Alors, elle vivait une vie simple. Italie en avait toujours rêvé. S'éloigner de la politique quelque temps, vivre comme une simple humaine et savourer l'existence.

Felicia aurait préféré réaliser cette folie avec Ludiwg. Elle doutait de pouvoir s'entendre à nouveau avec lui, après sa trahison.

Bien sûr, on l'avait recherché. Elle avait aperçu des nations passer aux alentours. Son jumeau fouillait souvent les environs, comme pris par une sorte d'instinct familial et national. Avec ses jupes et ses cheveux longs, elle arrivait à le berner.

Romano ne pouvait concevoir sa rechute dans la féminité. Feliciano avait tellement renié son enfance, en paroles et en actes, que ses proches ne l'imaginaient plus en femme.

Évidemment, Felicia aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne pourrait tromper une certaine personne avec cet artifice.

Sa féminité lui inspirait la paix et l'insouciance de son enfance, loin de la politique et des guerres.

Ce qu'elle rejetait à présent était sa prestance d'homme traitre à l'amour de sa vie.

Ludwig l'avait tout de suite compris, quand il l'avait aperçue.

Quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés, le cœur de Felicia s'était arrêté de battre. Ludwig l'avait retrouvé. Il la voyait dans son état de femme. Lui avait-il pardonné ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Felicia prit les jambes à son cou, incapable de faire face. Si elle s'était cachée dans ses montagnes, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore affronter la réalité.

Felicia accéléra quand elle se rendit compte que Ludwig la suivait.

« Feli ! Attends ! »

Elle préférait vivre en paix, quitte à disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Elle ne voulait plus faire le jeu des alliances, combattre ses ennemis et trahir ses amis. Elle avait déjà failli perdre la vie lors de cette guerre terrible. Elle n'avait plus peur de la mort. Il y avait bien pire en ce monde.

Il y avait cet amour qu'elle avait trahi pour la bonne cause.

Elle n'avait pas à s'en vouloir d'avoir agi de la sorte, mais regrettait quand même.

D'autres nations lui auraient conseillé de laisser le temps faire et de s'abstenir. Les hommes meurent, mais les nations restent. Pourquoi risquer une relation durable pour des vies éphémères ? Les nations immortelles avaient oublié la saveur de la vie, tout simplement. Une vie est une vie. C'est la sienne qui n'en est pas une, maudite par la charge des responsabilités et par les siècles d'existence.

Son devoir l'avait appelé, l'obligeant à détruire son couple.

« Feli ! Je ne t'en veux pas ! Reviens ! »

Sous le choc, Felicia s'immobilisa à bout de souffle.

Avait-elle bien entendu ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Ludwig la tenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait. Felicia s'abreuva de son odeur et de sa chaleur. Sa présence l'entourait tendrement et la berçait.

« Tu m'as manqué, dit-il en reprenant sa respiration et en la serrant toujours aussi fort.

\- Je devais le faire…

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, parce que tu agis selon tes convictions. Alors, ne t'en veux pas… »

Felicia éclata en sanglots, en réalisant à quel point l'absence de Ludwig lui avait pesé.

« … Je t'aime comme tu es. Et tu es toujours là. Je suis heureux que tu sois encore là. »

Ce jour-là, Ludwig ne lui parla pas de retour à la vie de nation. Il resta avec elle, l'écoutant raconter sa vie après la guerre et partageant pendant un moment son quotidien. Il repartit et revint plusieurs fois, comme un homme d'affaires rejoignant sa compagne. Comme personne dans le village ne soupçonnait son sexe de naissance, Felicia réussit à convaincre Ludwig de se marier dans cet endroit. Ils n'auraient pas d'autre occasion, avant très longtemps.

Feli se remémorerait toujours de cette cérémonie, sans fioriture, sans contrat, sans négociation, qui les avait fait mari et femme.

Ludwig avait été adorablement gêné, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés devant l'autel. Il l'avait été encore plus, quand ils avaient fait l'amour lors de leur nuit de noces. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Ludwig n'avait pas su ce qu'il pouvait véritablement faire à Felicia. Avec un sourire, Feli avait pris les commandes pour lui indiquer ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment.

Peu de temps ensuite, Ludwig lui avait indiqué ce qu'il se passait dans les couloirs des nations et à quel point son absence créait un vide.

Feli prêtait de plus en plus l'oreille à cette ancienne vie. Ludwig tentait de lui faire comprendre l'importance de sa vision du rôle de nation. Il devait continuer à porter ses convictions et à convaincre ses alter ego. Sa force et son courage inspiraient beaucoup et donnaient à réfléchir. Il serait temps de convaincre les autres nations de se préoccuper avant tout de leur peuple, et non, de leurs intérêts.

Feli délaissa petit à petit ses jupons pour des pantalons. Il coupa par étape ses cheveux et prit un tour de plus en plus masculin. Seuls ses proches pouvaient approcher son côté Felicia.

Feliciano réapparut tout doucement dans son physique.

Ce fut au bras de Ludwig qu'il revint en politique.

La plus belle de ses alliances, Feliciano la portait au doigt.

Sa présence lui rappelait chaque jour qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre pour se comprendre et s'aimer de tout leur cœur.


End file.
